El Diario de Kakashi
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: Kakashi presenta un programa de television donde la gente va a contarle sus problemas. Capitulo Dos.
1. Chapter 1

Indice de signos:

--- efectos del estudio ---

/musica de sorpresa de fondo /

musica de fondo

OoOoOoOo Exclamación del publico

UuUuUuUuUuUu Abucheos del publico

VvVvVvVvVvV Aplausos del Publico

RrRrRrRrRrRr Risas del Publico

" Pensamientos "

.- Lo que dicen

(N/A: Comentarios de la Autora (esta ya es demasiado conocida XD)

( Aclaraciones )

* * *

**El Diario de Kakashi**

**By Zoe Uchiha**

--- Sale la pantallita en rosa barbie destellos---

_El diario de Kakashiiiiiiii_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

.-Muy buenas tardes familia! Bienvenidos a mi programa, el Diario de Kakashi, esta claro que es mio, si no no lo presentaria yo, claro esta (sonrisa a lo Gai (le centellan los dientes desde detrás de la mascara N/A: XDDD)- Me e puesto mis mejores galas –da una vuelta lentamente para que le vean (lleva una camiseta cutre de los 20 duros de imitación de pepe jeans (o como se diga) y unos baqueros descosios por abajo)- para dar buena imagen y que me sigais viendo. Estamos en la primera etapa del programa y esperamos que os guste un huevo, y si puede ser la mitad del otro tambien. El primer invitado de la tarde no es otro que Uzumaki Naruto.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

(Naruto sale por uno de los laterales del plato y toma asiento en uno de los sillones)

.-Buenas tardes Naruto.

.-Buenas!

.-Vienes a mi programa porque tienes un pequeño problema, penetranos en el.

.-Bueno, es que desde la ultima vez que fui a comer ramen…

.-Supongo que esta mañana cuando fuiste a desayunar…

.-Eeeeeee…exatamente porque no e tenio tiempo de almorzar, que de Konoha a los estudios de Barcelona hay un buen trecho, y mas corriendo…

.-Tas cruzado con el neng en el pasillo?

.-Eeeeee…no, no e tenido esa suerte de cruzarme con el.

.-Bueno, andara por castefa.

.- ME VAS A DEJAR QUE TE PENETRE O NO >o !

.-Si claro, a por cierto, gracias a ANTENA 3 por darme esta oportunidad de tener mi propio programa, sigue penetrandome.

.-Pueeesssss, eso que desde que comi ramen por ultima vez, esta mañana cuando desayunaba, tengo unos ardores que no veas…

------- Suena la musica de Andy y Lucas Cancion: Son amores (creo) de Fondo-----

.-SON ARDOOOOREEEES, ARDORES DE ESTOMAGOOOOOO, ARDORES QUE MATAN, ARDORES QUE AGOBIAN, ARDORES MUY MALOOOOOOOOOOOOS-Naruto mira con cara rara a Kakashi- Perdon, sigue penetrando en el asunto…

.-Y el caso es que fui a ke la vieja chocha de Tsunade me mirara, pero dice que no es diarrea ni nada por el estilo…asi que yo venia aquí para que me saquen el problema de dentro.

.-Penetraremos en tu problema, ahora mientras hacemos pasar al siguiente invitado azme el favor de volver por donde has venio.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

(Naruto se va por el lado contrario de por donde a venio)

.-Aquí la gente ni puñetero caso, le digo por el mismo lao y se va por el otro, bueno cuando se encuentre los posters gigantes de Maikel Jakson en el pasillo ya volvera corriendo…(N/A: Ese ingles bueno que me caracteriza XDDDDDDDDD), bueno el siguiente invitado de la tarde es mi queridisimo amigo Gai.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

.-Bien Gai, penetrame tu problema.

.-LO QUE TE VOY A PENETRAR VA A SER OTRA COSA, COMO PUEDES SER TAN IPOCRITA DE IR DE CHULO POR LA VIDA QUE YA VAS ENTRANDO EN AÑOS Y NO ESTAS PA ESTOS TROTES!

.-Te enviaremos al mejor psicologo para detectar de donde vienen tus celos, por favor sal por donde has venido O-Gai se va por el lao contrario de por donde a venio.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

.-Mientras pasamos a los anuncios porque con estos seguro que tienen pa rato y mas alla. No os preocupeis, en pocos minutos volvereis a disfrutarme- Kakashi giña un ojo-joder, siempre giño el que ta tapao, es que no se guiñar el otro, esperate- se da la vuelta y se lo deja cerrao con la mano, se da la vuelta- ahora si, pasemos a los anuncios- esfuerzos para que no se le abra el ojo.

--------------- Sale la pantallita rosa barbie destellos del principio --------------

Sale Lee antes de parecerse a Gai- Estas arto de ser un fracasado?-dice una voz de dios sabra donde sale.

.- SIIIIII Ò.Ó!-grita Lee

.-Para ti, el fracasado de la vida cotidiana, te traemos la solucion, Acondicionadores CAP, el nuevo champú de Cejudos Al Poder, en tres dias tendras un aspecto divino.

Sale Lee con su aspecto normal: Con el Acondicionador CAP e dejado de ser un fracasado para ser un Friki Cejudo que se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, GRACIAS CAP!

ATENCION: Este producto tiene efectos secundarios, no os enamoréis de chicas de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, porque ellas si que correr a la velocidad de la luz…

.- Esta harto de estar a pan y agua?-sale jiraiya.

.-Siiiii ToT

.-Quiere triunfar con las pivitas sin necesidad de drogarlas?

.-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TuT.

.-Cursillos CAP de ligoteo, marcales el camino, CAP desodorantes y CAP perfumes, para el hombre de hoy en dia-sale Gai haciendo su pose habitual.

--------------- Sale la ya mencionada pantallita rosa barbi destellos ----------------

.-Retomamos el programa. Después de estos anuncios habreis notado quien nos patrocina…eeeeee, no, lo se, yo tampoco entiendo de donde han salio los de la CAP pero desde ahora to los chistes malos iran dedicados a ellos. Y ahora dos invitados muy especiales, con todos ustedes, Tsunade sama and Jiraiya.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

.-Buenas tardes a ambos, penetradme en vuestro problema porque es pa eso que habeis venio.

.-Si eeee…

.-Yo no tengo ningun problema, es el baka chan de Jiraiya que no sabe respetar a las mujeres y va por hay criticandonos.

.-Ooo, pues tu no te quedas corta con los hombres.

.-Pero los hombres no servis para nada ¬ ¬

.-Y las mujeres solo para fregar ¬ ¬

.-Algo es algo no ¬ ¬

.-Kakashi a que no sabes que hacen las mujeres para matar un pez?

.-Eeeee, no.

.-Intenta ahogarlo.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRr

.-Kakashi a que no sabes porque se dice que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre?

.-Eeeee, no? n.nU

.-Porque entre animales se entienden ¬ ¬

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrR

.-Kakashi que le dice un hombre a su esposa cuando estan en la mesa y ella le pregunta: te sirvo?

.-No mucho que estoy a dieta?

.-Ejem ¬o¬, lo sabes o no?

.-Eeeeeee, no

.-A veces xD.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrR

.-Kakashi, sabes, una vez estaba en una biblioteca y vi a un hombre preguntarle a la bibliotecaria: Señorita¿Dónde está el libro "Hombre, un ser perfecto"? Y ella le contesta: Allá al fondo, en la categoría de ciencia-ficción.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRr

.-Bueno bueno bueno, esto no es un show de la risa asi que creo que os las apañais solitos que ya sois mayorcitos, coña, ma salio hasta con rima, bueno me dicen los expertos por el pinganillo que ya tienen la solucion al problema de Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya porfavor salid por donde habeis venido-Tsunade y Jiraiya salen por el lao contrario-…………haced que pase Naruto….U

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

(Entran Naruto y un tio vestio de medico)

.-Os presento al doctor Tingatiesa "dios sabra de donde sale el nombrecito", bien doctor y a que conclusión a llegado?

.-Lo primero de todo quiero enseñar algo- Saca un monitor gigante y empieza a poner diapositivas de fotos de Naruto-que tienen todas estas fotos en comun?

.-Que en todas sale Naruto?

.-No, fijese en la boca detenidamente.

(Kakashi se pone a pensar (raro e XDDDD)

.-…………………-CTA de Kakashi (caida tipo anime) y cuando se levanta muchas gotitas por la cara.

.-Veo por su cara y la ostia que se a metido que comprende a que me refiero, el dolor de estomago de Naruto se debe a…

.-Lo sabremos después de la publicidad-brillito del diente (N/A Eso jode e XDDDD)

-----------La pantallita rosa que ya es de la familia y se llama Rosita II, porque la primera se nos rompio cuando Gai intenaba que no lo sacaran del estudio--------

.-Son Guapos, Son Fuertes, Son inteligentes, son..LOS HOMBRES INVISIBLES

En los mejores cines a partir de 17 de septiembre

.-Que aguanta mas, el sabor de los chicles trident fress o Chouji comiendo. Vamos a comprobarlo.

(Se ve a Shikamaru masticando Trident Fress y a Chouji comiendo)

.-Después de 8 horas Trident Fress sigue teniendo el mismo sabor que al principio,pero ya hace rato que se llevaron a Chouji al hospital.

Trident Fress el sabor que mas dura

---------Sale Rosita II--------

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

.-Bueno ya estamos aquí de nuevo para que el doctor Tingatiesa nos diga de una vez que es lo que le pasa a Naruto, porque tiene ardores?

.-Porque sa tragao un kunai

.-Porque se a tragao un kunai, señores y señoras! La primicia primiciosa que ni Tsunade consiguió ver, el primer niño que a demas de tener un demonio dentro se traga un Kunai y sigue vivo.

.-Y la culpa es sulla, porque uste es su sensei y sera el que le a enseñao a sujetarlos con la boca, no?.

.-Bueno eso es una mera comodidad cuando se esta en combate, lo que pasa es que este niño se come lo que le echen…

.-Pero va a ver que operarlo pa poder sacarselo, no lo vamos a dejar asi al pobre.

.-Naruto como te sientes?

.-Pos igual que antes, con unos ardores de mearse y no echar gota.

.-Bueno tomate una cagita de almax o bicarbonato y vas y te acuestas un rato, coña que poeta estoy hoy.

.-Bueno amigos a llegado la hora de decir adios, si como ya todos sospechabamos el problema psicologico de Gai es muy profundo para descubrirlo en un solo programa, en el proximo programa descubriremos de donde viene la envidia de Gai y veremos paso a paso la operación de Naruto. Gracias y hasta el programa que viene.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Que os a parecido XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Me quedo kuko e XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Espero con ansias que me rewineis, este me quedo algo soso pero tengo una idea en mente que es mu buena, solo que no queria ponerla en el primer programa, la pondre en el proximo, asi que no os la perdais, la operación de Naruto y una GRAN sorpresa, espero que me leais porque estoy muy ilusionada con este fic n.n!


	2. Chapter 2

Indice de signos:

--- efectos del estudio ---

/musica de sorpresa de fondo /

musica de fondo

OoOoOoOo Exclamación del publico

UuUuUuUuUuUu Abucheos del publico

VvVvVvVvVvV Aplausos del Publico

RrRrRrRrRrRr Risas del Publico

" Pensamientos "

.- Lo que dicen

(N/A: Comentarios de la Autora (esta ya es demasiado conocida XD)

( Aclaraciones )

**El Diario de Kakashi**

**By Zoe Uchiha**

--- Sale Rosita II---

_El diario de Kakashiiiiiiii_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Sale Kakashi vesti como el neng (todos aquellos españoles ya me entienden –O-) - Muy buenas tardes, que pasa neng! SUBIDON SUBIDON SUBIDON! Ejem, después del fracaso de mi antiguo modelito, aquí vengo con uno nuevo, que es que lo flipas neng, y me rewinaras si eres persona neng. El primer invitado del dia, antes de los resultados de la operación de Naruto y el reconocimiento psicológico de Gai es, Uchiha Sasukeng! KE PASE KE PASE KE PASE!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sasuke entra y se sienta en una de las sillas con un pie bajo el culo y muy estirado (pose kawaii de Sasuke porke yo lo valgo XD)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

.-E PARAD YA NENG, QUE SE QUE EL SASUKENG OS EMOCIONA Y OS DA SUBIDON Y TODO ESO A LAS PIBITAS PERO YA VALE NO NENG, SER PERSONAS Y TENEDME ALGO DE RESPETO NENG!

El publico se sienta

.-Joder neng, es que aquí hay poca persona suelta, no es verdad neng?

.-….hmp

.-Bueno penetrame en tu problema neng.

.-Que problema? TU ME VES CON CARA DE TENER ALGUN TIPO DE PROBLEMA O TRASTORNO Ò.Ó?

.-No neng, que va, tu ninguno, neng, tienes una cara de persona neng…

.-..hmp.

.-Me comunican por el pinganillo que el problema te lo planteamos nosotros, asi que perdóname neng!

.-…hmpmhsdfh.

.-Bueno-Kakashi coge una fichita- nos cuentan que tenemos que dar paso a otra invitada, que quiere hacerte un regalo a ti. POR FAVOR DEMOS PASO A SAKURA HARUNO NENG!

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

Sakura se sienta al lado de Sasuke.

.-Sakuritang que tal neng?

.-Aquí estamos n/nU

.-Ya te veo neng, bueno tu tienes algo que decirle a Sasuke no neng¿

.-Si, y aunque por la cara que esta poniendo creo que sabe lo que le voy a decir permiteme ke le diga que, PUES NO MAJO O ! Lo que pasa es que como ya todos hemos notado no andas muy bien desde hace algun tiempo, psicológicamente claro…-Sakura babea.

.-…niña, que me manchas el traje de Agata Uchiha de Konoha ¬o¬U.

.-Perdon, bueno que yo queria hacerte un favor, kyaaa Kakashi sensei diselo tu o !

.-Pos va a ser que no neng, porque me comunican que nuestro enviado especial, Zoe Uchiha, tiene algo que contarnos, QUE PASE NENG!

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Zoe entra rapidamente y se sienta al lao de Sasuke

.-HOLA NENG!

.-Adios O -Zoe babea mirando a Sasuke

.- Joder neng, este tio chupa mucha camara neng ò.ó!

Zoe sigue mirandole fijamente.

.-No tenias algo que decirnos neng?

.-Que bueno estaaaaa O ¡!

.-Por favor que alguien ponga el video reportaje de esta salida neng ¬O¬!

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

----------- Unas letras doradas y rosas ponen: Lo que Naruto digerio y lo que no pudo hay se queo---------------

.-Buenos dias/tardes/noches o momento intermedio entre alguna de estas a todos aquellos que tengan suficientes (piiiiiii) para leer esta mi(piiiiiiiiiiiii) de fic que es una m(piiiiii) x2 y me cag(piiiiiii) en el que censura to lo que digo, ai ke jo(piiiiiiiiiiii), MAMARRACHO O ! Hoy acompañamos al Doctor Tingatiesa y a Naruto al Centro de Salud Moribundos S.A. Naruto sera sometido a una operación para extraerle un kunai ke se trago después de comer ramen y venirse pa barcelona to follao porque de Konoha a Barcelona ai un trecho…Bueno veamos los pasos.

1!

Naruto fue trasladado a una habitación.

.-Naruto me han dicho que te tienes que poner esto-le paso a Naruto una bata.

-Vale O!- se empieza a despelotar

-AQUÍ NO MAMARRACHO O !-ostia del dia para Naruto.

2!

Lo tumbaron en una camilla

.-Pero me va a doler?

.-Si prefieres echarlo por el ojillo del cu(piiiiiiii)….-Zoe mira asesinamente al tio del Piiiii- MAMARRACHOOOOOOOOO O !-Zoe saca el tanque y se pone a perseguirle.

Ejem, 3!

Se llevaron a Naruto al quirófano.

.-NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, QUIERO A MAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!

.-No tienes – O –

.- DATTEBAYO O !

4!

Naruto sigue sobando durante tres semanas por las multiples tilas y bobonas de anestesia que tubieron que me terle en el cuerpo.

.-Como podemos comprobar aun sigue dormidito…

.- -.-zzzzzzZZZZZZZZ me cawen todos los Kyubis -.-zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

5!

Me voy a perseguir al tio del PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII con el tanque.

.-VEN AQUÍ MAMARRACHO O !

6!

Fin – O –

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Kakashi se lleva a cuestas a Zoe y la tira por el pasillo contrario que por el que ha venido.

.-Por no romper costumbres – O - neng! Bueno me dicen por el pinganillo que ya tenemos todo preparado para la sorpresa a Sasuke!-Kakashi saca un sobre- PORQUE HAY UNA CARTA PARA TI NENG!

.-……..hpmnagsryfuirti.

.-Traduccion neng Oo?

.-Dice que no la piensa leer – O –

.-Pos la leo yo neng, ya veras tu ¬O¬-Kakashi habre el sobre- Es un intento de poema.

_Negros son tus ojos,_

_Negra es tu cara,_

_Negros son tus dientes,_

_Warro,_

_Que no te los labas…._

CTA de todo aquel a 100km a la redonda.

.-Algua idea de quien es?¿

.-….agshdgh sdgjhsfhj

.-Traduccion neng o.oU

.-Ni puñetera idea – o –

.-Que no sabes lo que dice¿¿

.-No, que el dice que ni puñetera idea – O – U

.-AAA, neng, ya decia yo, despues dice: P.D: Vente para el lado oscuro neng que soy tu hermano me cawen tu difunta madre o ! Con todos ustedes, UCHIHAAAAAA ITACHI NENG! SUBIDON SUBIDON SUBIDON!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Entra Itachi mandando besos al publico.

.-LITTLE BROTHER O!-Itachi achucha a Sasuke que esta a cuadros- tenemos tanto de lo que hablar TUT!

.-Uchiha Itachi, venganza, matar, aggggggggggggg-Sasuke con un tick ke hace ke se lea el sharingan segundo si segundo no.

.-Desde que papi y mami murieron cuando exploto la botella del butano y tube ke ir a tratamiento porque yo tambien habia inalado no te e vuelto a ver, solo aquella que me fugue con un compañero del hospital para echar unas apuestas, y encima me vienes con una demostración de lucecitas TUT eres muy cruel little brother!

.-Mama, papa, muertos…

.-LO RECUERDAS HERMANO, ESO ES QUE EL GAS YA NO TE HACE EFECTO TUT!

.-Venganza, matar, Uchiha Ita, Uchiha Ita, Uchiha Ita-Itachi le pega un capon.

-Que tas queao pillao brother o.oU

.-Bueno después de este bonito reecuentro-Kakashi saca un sobre gigante y mete a Sasuke, Sakura y a Itachi dentro- El programa les regala una estancia de un mes en la antartida, ya seguiremos su estancia con uno de los reportajes de Uchiha Zoe.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

.-Ahora pasamos a ver a mi querido amigo Gai, aquí lo tienen neng-Kakashi muebe la camara y apunta a Gai que ta con una camisa de fuerza- se a quedado un poco tocado….neng…….-Kakashi coge un papel- El equipo medico del Centro Mental de Limpiezas el Mirlo han decidido que…YO NO SOY TU PADRE GAI, NO LO SOY!

-----------Grillos-----------

.-Y AQUE MIERDA VIENE ESO NENG Ò.Ó!-Kakashi lee la segunda parte- aaaaaaaaaaaaa, que tu eres mi padre….

------------- Los grillos se multiplican con el agua------------

.- PERO NENG DE QUE VAS Ò.Ó!-Kakashi lee la letra pequeña- que te lo has creio…matarile…rile…rile………..U.

--------SUPER SOCORRO ME ATACAN LOS GRILLOS---------

.-HIJOS DE GAI O ! IROS A MOLDEAR ARENA DE GAARA NENG O !

Zoe empuja a Kakashi

.- Y HASTA AQUÍ EL PROGRAMA DE HOY! Queda sin resolver el caso de Gai, que creeis que le pasa o.o, rewinar con la respuesta a esta pregunta plis, SED FELICES Y VIVA LA CABRA DE LA LEGION O!

Suena el himno de España

.-ESA CABRAAAAAAAAA, digo yo que ya va siendo hora de ke le pongan letra al himno me ca(piiiiiiiiiiii), SERAS HIJO DE LA DIFUNTA MADRE DE SASUKE O !-Zoe saca las armas de destrucción masivas- luego toman por metirosos a los iranis……-Zoe se pone a perseguir al tio del PIIIIII que desde ahora se llama Juan Felipe Froilan de Todos los Santos, Jefoto para los amigos XD.

ATENCION: A partir de hoy este fic estara cargado de paranoias mias, que mira que tengo paranoias pa dar y regalar, por lo que si tienes mas sentido comun que yo, cosa que seguro que tienes, deja de leerme por dios.

Zoe se pega una ostia

.-Puñetero lado Inner ¬O¬, QUE NO KE ME LEAIS MAMARRACHOS O !

ATENCION II: Ya he comentado en algun que otro fanfic mio que me a dao por llamar mamarracho a to dios asi que no lo tengais en cuenta –O-U

Fin

PD: REWINEARME MAMARRACHOS O !


End file.
